Jill Valentine
Jill Valentine is a video game character in the Resident Evil survival horror series. She is one of the protagonists in the original Resident Evil and the first Resident Evil character to appear in the Marvel Vs Capcom series. Preceding Chris Redfield and Albert Wesker, both appear alongside Jill (in the first DLC pack) in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. Background A skilled expert at close quarters combat and firearms use, and a piano player who memorized every Beethoven sonata, Jill Valentine was a member of the Alpha Team of S.T.A.R.S., a special unit of the Raccoon City Police Department that was set out to deal with terrorism and increasing cases of violent and serious crimes. On the night of July 23rd, 1998, S.T.A.R.S.'s Bravo Team went missing, sent to investigate several cases of cannibalistic homicides that occurred in the Arklay Mountains. S.T.A.R.S.'s Alpha Team was soon deployed to investigate. Upon arrival, Alpha Team was soon attacked by feral, mutated dogs, and Jill, Chris Redfield, and Barry Burton escaped to the nearby abandoned Spencer Estate. That night the was the beginning of "The Mansion Incident", where it would be discovered that illegal biological experiments committed by the Umbrella Corporation had founded the T-Virus, a dangerous, contagious virus used to breed biological superweapons. After the Mansion Incident, Jill would find herself fighting to survive the aftermath of Raccoon City's outbreak and against Umbrella's Anti-S.T.A.R.S. weapon, Nemesis. Surviving that, she and other known survivors would band together and fight to bring down Umbrella. Much like her partner, Jill is also currently a Special Operations Agent (S.O.A.) of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.), a group dedicated to stopping the creation and usage of bio-weapons. However in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, she is dressed in the battle suit she wore during the events of Resident Evil 5, indicating that she's still under the mind-controlled influence of Albert Wesker. In-Game Story Jill's ending shows her confronting Blade and asking if she can trust him then calling it a truce as they both fight off the Legion of Monsters, consisting of Man-Thing, Living Mummy, Werewolf By Night, and Morbius. Gameplay thumb|right|300px Attacks *'Flip Kick:' Jill performs a backflip. *'Cartwheel Kick: '''Jill performs a cartwheel. Causes a ground bounce. *'Arrow Kick: Jill does a kick in mid-air that lunges forward. *'Double Knee Drop: '''An airial attack in which Jill drops straight down from the air. *'Ensnarement: 'Jill flings the opponent over her, causing them to swap postitions. *'Fallen Pray: 'An on the ground command grab. *'Postition Change: A command grab in which Jill jumps over the opponent, causing them to switch sides. *'Feral Crouch: '''Jill enters a crouching state and is unable to block while in this state, but grants her access to different abilities. Hitting light attack will cause her to perform a low sweep kick, medium attack will be a leaping kick, and heavy attack is a somersault kick. Assist Attacks *'α(Ground): Cartwheel Kick''' *'β(Dash): Arrow Kick' *'γ(Anti-Air): Somersault Kick' Hyper Combos *'Machine Gun Spray (Level 1): '''Jill jumps into the air, while she fires her machine guns in a 360 degree fashion. *'Raven Spike (Level 1): Jill performs a deadly series of kicks, both on the ground and in midair. *'''Mad Beast (Level 3): '''Jill enters a permanent state of Feral Crouch until the meter runs out, and she is left unable to guard high, or move around normally. Inputting any direction will cause her to quickly teleport in that direction. She is able to teleport in any direction, as well is in the air. Tactics In a radical change from her MVC2 play style, Jill is now a nimble rushdown character with little keep-away capability. Exploiting the full potential of her new moveset primarily requires players to master her Feral Crouch technique. This technique put her in an enhanced state that keeps her in a low stance and incorporates high-speed dashes and ruthless combo-based offense, but is considered difficult to control and leaves her defenseless. Her Level 3 Hyper Combo, Mad Beast, places her in a much longer period of Feral Crouch, heightening the risks and benefits of Feral Crouch to a much greater degree. In addition, she can use various command grabs to break a stubborn opponent's defense, such as the heavy attack button that enables Jill to perform a cartwheel flip over an opponent that inflicts no damage, but immediately places her behind the stunned opponent, where her combo potential can be put to good use. Theme Song Jill's theme song is a dance remix of '''Sad, but True from Resident Evil 5. thumb|300px|left Trailer thumb|left|300px Trivia *In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Jill is in her attire from Resident Evil 5 '''in her battle suit with the mind-control device on her chest, when Wesker had her under his control. *In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Jill will be voiced by '''Kari Wahlgren in English and by Atsuko Yuya in Japanese. *Pictures showing Jill Valentine and Shuma-Gorath in game were released on February 3rd. *Jill's win pose in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 has her try to infect the "cameraman" with the Uroboros Virus before the screen changes to the win quotes screen. *According to Capcom developers, Jill is the fastest character in the game. *Jill's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is possibly a reference to the Resident Evil 5 DLC, Desperate Escape, where she and Josh Stone escape the Tri-Cell facility and fight their way through hordes of undead. Her ending maybe similar to that when she and Blade escape and fight their way through Morbius, Man-Thing and the other Marvel monsters. *Indications that Jill is under the control of Wesker is that Chris Redfield's win quote is'' I'll be down before I lose another partner'' referencing Jill being under the control of Wesker. Also one of Jill's win quotes is Now you can become one of us possibly another reference. Art Work Mvc2-jill.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2 : New Age of Heroes Jill-mvc2-stance.gif|Jill's Battle Sprite marvel-vs-capcom-3-fate-of-two-worlds-20101130011630630.jpg|Jill MvC3 icon Screenshots ﻿ mvc3-jill-amp-shuma-03022011_1296719258.jpg|Jill Valentine In-Game with Wesker and Chris. 532116_full.jpg|Jill Valentine Alternate Costume 01 532120_full.jpg|Jill Valentine In Action ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Evil Alignment Category:4th Wall Breakers J